Mates
Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between a tom and a she-cat. Taking a Mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Millie or Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Breaking Up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Daisy and Spiderleg. *Leafpool and Crowfeather. *Goldenflower and Tigerstar. *Rainflower and Shellheart. **It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore. *Sasha and Tigerstar. Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore or don't truly love each other. *One cat does not love the other anymore. (Daisy and Spiderleg) *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love. (Leafpool and Crowfeather) *Disagreements, mistrust, misunderstanding. (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight) *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior. (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Sunrise, Shellheart and Rainflower in Crookedstar's Promise) *One of the cats leave the Clan. (Goldenflower and Tigerstar) *One of the cats dies. (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream) In some cases, mates will get back together some time after breaking up, for example, when Squirrelflight mistrusted Brambleclaw, but then made up with him later, though this is fairly rare. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar.) *Apprentices do not take matesStrongly suggested in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 because they are too young, and that if females were to give birth to kits, it would distract them from their duties, though they do sometimes show affection.Example: When Dovewing was an apprentice, she showed affection towards Tigerheart List of Mates ThunderClan *Adderfang and Swiftbreeze *Berrynose and Poppyfrost *Birchfall and Whitewing *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Bramblestar and Squirrelflight *Bumblestripe and DovewingRevealed on Kate's Blog *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and Ferncloud *Firestar and Sandstorm *Fuzzypelt and RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Graystripe and Millie *Halftail and One-eye *Morningstar and Songbird *Patchpelt and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Redtail and BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Smallear and Speckletail *Stormtail and Moonflower *Spiderleg and Daisy *Tawnyspots and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Thistleclaw and Snowfur *Tigerstar and Goldenflower *Whitestorm and Willowpelt *Windflight and Poppydawn *Lionblaze and Cinderheart WindClan *Crowfeather and NightcloudRevealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk *Gorsestar and Wind RiverClan *Hailstar and Echomist *Shellheart and Rainflower *Tanglewhisker and Birdsong *Beetlenose and Sunfish *Cedarpelt and Lakeshine *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze *Mudfur and Brightsky *Owlfur and Softwing *Piketooth and Shimmerpelt *Rippleclaw and Graypool *Timberfur and Ottersplash *Shellheart's Grandfather and an Unnamed she-cat ShadowClan *Mudclaw and Lizardstripe *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanclaw and TawnypeltRevealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 *Toadskip and Poolcloud *Toadskip and Nettlespot *Wolfstep and Fernshade *Brackenfoot and Brightflower *Clawface and Rowanberry *Blizzardwing and Featherstorm SkyClan *Braveheart and ShiningheartRevealed on the Official Forum *Billystorm and Leafstar *Cloudstar and Birdflight *Patchfoot and Clovertail *Rainfur and Petalnose *Waspwhisker and Fallowfern *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail Half-Clan *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and Silverstream *Hal and Featherstorm *Oakheart and Bluestar *Reedfeather and Fallowtail *Ryewhisker and Cloudberry *Shellheart's Grandfather and Mapleshade *Tigerstar and Sasha *Windflight's parents Clanless Cats *Husker and Moss *Jake and Quince *Jake and Nutmeg *Smoky and Daisy *Smoky and Floss *Willie and Minty Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Sheer and Night *Stone Song and Broken Shadow *Stormfur and Brook References and Citations Category:Clan Life